Betrayal, sacrifice, and the untold love
by Mysterious Boy Wonder Robin
Summary: Starfire leaves the Titans and joins up with Surderic, a magic user, to win Robin’s heart. But she is betrayed by him and Robin takes the fatal blow for her. What length will she go to get him back? And will Robin get back to life before the Grim Reaper f
1. Chapter 1

1Ok! I felt like making a tragedy, sorrow, horror, romance, super natural, action... Say that 10 times really fast and I will be impressed. Anyway, this is different to my other stories. I don't even know if there will be a happy ending yet... Anyway, I won't be updating Determination and Control until I am satisfied with the amount of reviews so GET REVIEWING!

**Warning:** If you end up wetting yourself, feeling sick, crying or heart broken... Not my problem so no suing me!

Summary: Starfire leaves the Titans and joins up with Surderic, a magic user, to win Robin's heart. But she is betrayed by him and Robin takes the fatal blow for her. What length will she go to get him back? And will Robin get back to life before the Grim Reaper finds him? Better then it sounds, RATED M for extreme violence, exploit horror, high carnage and heart stopping drama... Rob/Star pairing.

**Betrayal, sacrifice, and the untold love…**

**Disclaimer:** I WILL own Teen Titans one day, but don't at the moment...

**Chapter 1: Leaving it all behind.**

Robin was on the roof, looking out over the glowing sea as the sun set. He was trying to gather his thoughts. The door opened, and Robin hoped it was her but saw only saw three Titans with worried looks on their faces. He shook his head and turned back to the sun.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other with worry plastered all over their features . Raven was a bit more pale than normal and looked at the back of their leader's head.

"Why?" he asked, not turning.

Raven gulped and answered, "Because she felt betrayed."

Suddenly Robin turned, flushing red. "WHY! WE WERE LOOKING OUT FOR HER!" he shouted.

"Don't yell at her. It's not her fault," said Beast Boy, defensively standing in front of Raven.

"Yeah man, you did the most damage, anyway," snarled Cyborg, also standing in front of Raven. Robin flinched and everyone saw the hurt flash across his face before he scowled.

"How?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"How? HOW! You broke her heart!" screamed Raven. "Or don't you remember?"

**Flashback**

"Friend Robin, would you care to do the hanging out with-,"

"Not right now, Star," he said before she could finish.

She frowned. "But you haven't done the hanging out with me for weeks, and I want to spend time with you," she said, blushing.

Robin ground his teeth. "Maybe later. But I'm busy now."

Starfire held back tears, "So you do not want to do the hanging out with me and would rather sit in your room all by yourself."

"GOD DAMN IT, STAR!" he shouted, causing her to flinch with fright. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME AND HAVE EVERYTHING YOU CARE FOR SHATTER BEFORE YOUR EYES!"

She put her hand on his shoulder. "But I will always be with you," she answered with tears in her eyes.

He smacked her hand off his shoulder and shouted, "NO, YOU WON'T! EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER CARED FOR HAS BEEN DESTROYED! SO I HAVE LEARNED TO CARE FOR NOTHING!"

Starfire started to cry. "So you do not care for me?" she whispered.

"That's the problem," he mumbled. "I care for you too much, and I know you will be taken away from me."

"Robin..." she began.

"No, Star. I don't want to hear it. Just stop caring for me so much. I don't want you to because from now on, I don't care for you," he said closing his eyes and turning his back to her.

Starfire felt her heart shatter. She started to cry uncontrollably and ran to her room, unable to fly in her current state. Robin shuddered and sat on his bed, resting his head in his hands.

Starfire opened her door and fell onto her bed, sobbing and shivering, feeling all the warmth leaving her. "He will never love me," she whispered.

_He can_, she heard in her head.

"No, he told me he will never care for me," she whispered to herself.

She heard the voice again._ But you can make him_, she heard.

"How?" she asked.

_By teaming up with me_, and she saw a figure appear in her head._ If you help me, then I shall use my magic to make him love you, _he said, holding out his hand.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked quietly.

_You can't. But wouldn't you do anything to make Robin love you? _he replied.

Starfire sighed. "I would do anything and everything," she answered, putting out her own hand.

_Good. Leave a note and come to me_, he said then started to mumble something Starfire couldn't understand.

Suddenly, a rift appeared by her window and turned into a giant portal. Starfire went over to her desk and wrote quickly wrote a note. She sighed and looked back at the portal. _It's perfectly safe_, she heard the voice say. She gulped and walked through it.

Raven knocked on Starfire's door. She had heard the conversation between her and Robin. "Star?" she asked. She knocked again but still heard no reply. She used the override password and walked into the dark room. "Starfire?" she asked again, looking around the room. She then spotted a piece of paper and walked over to the dresser to pick it up.

Her eyes began to glow crimson as she read the note. She stormed out of Star's room and into the living room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing their game station. Robin was in a corner, head down, looking at the floor. Raven stalked up to him and began shouting.

"What have you done!" she angrily demanded. He looked up with a confused face that made Raven even more angry. "Starfire's gone because of you!" she shouted at a now shocked-looking Robin.

"Read this," she hissed. Robin took the note, and the other boys looked over his shoulder.

Dear friends,

I can not stand Robin not caring for me, so I have left with a person who says he can help me win the heart I desire. I might return one day when Robin can truly care for me. Do not worry about me, I shall be fine. Please don't get angry because I left specially you, Robin. I don't want to feel any more pain.

Sincerely,

Starfire

Robin just stared at the note, feeling cold. What had he done?

**End of flashback**

"You're right," Robin mumbled. "I hurt the only one I truly cared about… The only one who truly cared for me." Robin got up and walked past their staring eyes. "I only ended up hurting people, just like in my old life…"

The Titans were shocked at what Robin had said. He had never talked about his past before. "Dude?" asked Beast Boy, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin shook it off.

"No, it's over. I will only end up hurting you guys and everyone else in my life. I quit," he said, walking down the stairs.

"Quit what?" Beast Boy asked. But the three Titans knew already what he meant. They raced after him and found him in his room, packing things.

"Robin, you don't have to quit," said Cyborg, with a bit of desperation in his voice. Robin turned and smiled at them.

"Yes, I do. I am only a burden to people. I hurt them, I make them feel pain. I can't live with that. I'm going to disappear so I can't hurt anyone ever again. Now the only person I can hurt is myself."

He walked up to the Titans, took Cyborg's hand, and shook it. "Thank you for being like an older brother to me. I will always remember you. Look after the Titan's, and don't let anything happen to them like I did." He walked away from the now shocked Cyborg and over to Beast Boy.

He pat him on the back and said, "You were like a little brother to me. Keep on making people laugh and make them happy. 'Not like I did..." Lastly, he walked from Beast Boy, who had tears in his eyes, and over to Raven.

"You were like the older sister who I had a special bond with, who would always be there when I needed you. Thank you. And if Starfire ever comes back, tell her I love her..." he embraced Raven who had tears in her eyes too. "Tell her to always be happy and to never give up. Tell her to never forget me and I will always be with her…"

He let go of a now-crying Raven. "I will never forget you guys. Good luck." and with that he walked past them. They would've followed him, but they were planted to the ground. They heard the R-Cycle start up and heard it drive away. The remaining Titans looked at each other.

Raven fell into Beast Boy's arms, crying. Beast Boy rubbed her back and said it would be ok, as tears fell from his own eyes. Cyborg just stood there with a single drop going down from his human eye.

Robin sped down the motor-way. _Well, time to start all over again,_ he said to himself. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the ground start to shake. He looked up just in time to see a ball of energy hit him.

Starfire was with a man wearing a robe. "You can trust me," he said, holding out his hand. Starfire slowly put her hand out and took his. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her head and fell to the ground screaming. The man looked down at her. "I am Surderic. I am your master and you will do what I say. Then you will get what you want…"

Starfire got up, oblivious to the mark that had appeared on her forehead. "Yes master" she said while shivering.

"Good girl."

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? Is this good? Or should I just give up on it right now? I don't want any flames, because I haven't gotten to all the parts were you understand what's happening. So don't send flames, you will understand soon. I can't wait to write one part but I won't tell you it. Let's just say Robin feels such pain it's not funny... (someone laughs) I said it's not funny! Anyway, please review by pressing the purple go button at bottom of story and tell me what you think. I will update once I get enough reviews……l8er


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 OMG! I will start off with horror and drama……I'm looking forward to writing this……….Won't talk much but I dedicate this story to all of those people who like my stories……fans……..I have fans………I feel special lol. I'm gonna have to use dates to make this chapter work, you will see what I mean when you read it,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TT yet but I do own this pretty cool looking piece of paper…….god a piece of paper……aren't I lucky…..no really its shiny white….shiny…….

**Chapter 2: "He's gone forever……"**

7th April 10:00 am

"Arrggghhh" screamed a frustrated Cyborg. He turned and punched the wall next to him which dented the metal. He felt a hand drop on his shoulder and turned around to see Raven who had blood stained eyes looking at him.

"We will find them" reassured Raven tightening her grip, but in her mind she did not truly believe her own words. Cyborg just looked at her not seeing the flash of doubt in her eyes.

"How can you truly believe that?" asked Cyborg dropping his head and looking at the floor.

Raven froze staring at him. How could she believe that after what she had seen?

"Because we have too" Raven and Cyborg turned around to see Beast Boy walking from the door. "We can't just give up on them"

"Dude you saw what we saw, He's not coming back!"

**Flashback**

6th April 6:30 pm

"Move out of our way!" shouted an angry Cyborg at the cars in front of them.

"Screw this" he sneered pressing a button as he moved on to the grass activating turbo and speeding as quickly as he could ignoring the shocked looks and curses thrown at him.

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged looks. "Cyborg calm down, he will be ok" said Raven as she looked out the front screen mirror as Cyborg skillfully avoided people and objects.

"How the fuck do you know that Raven? You heard the fucken report" shouted Cyborg at her.

Beast Boy looked shocked and Raven taken back. They had never heard Cyborg swear because he thought it was a bad habit to get into. The rest of the car trip was silent apart from the people screaming at Cyborg because he nearly hit them.

They arrived at the scene five minutes later with Cyborg cursing all the people who had got in there way. The three remaining Titans jumped out of the car and rushed to the police chief without even Cyborg bothering to lock it up.

"Chief any news?" asked a for once serious Beast Boy.

The police chief turned and by the look on his face they knew they wouldn't like what he had to say. "No I'm afraid, we only found parts of the bike and by the size of the explosion the witnesses are saying it was, we are lucky to find anything at all."

"Damn it!" shouted Cyborg, he turned around and punched the wall next to him, to his surprise his hand went right through it, there was a cracking noise and then the wall disintegrated. The Titan's could now see what had happened here.

There was a huge crater in the ground with the road surrounding it gone for a couple of metres; the bridge that was above the now destroyed road was now gone from one end to the other.

"My god…" whispered a shocked Raven staring at the scenery.

Cyborg took a couple of steps forward before falling to his knees and smacking the ground with his fists screaming, "No, No, No, NO!"

"He's gone……" said Beast Boy who was in some kind of trance.

**End of Flashback**

7th April 10:00 am

Beast Boy who just stood there with a sad expression on changed to a determined one and started to walk forward to the elevator.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Raven.

"To find any clues to where he is" said Beast Boy without even turning around and turning into a search dog.

Cyborg and Raven looked at each other for a couple of seconds before nodding and hurrying after Beast Boy.

With an unspoken agreement the Titans went back to the scene and searched the wreckage for any sign of clues.

12:00 pm

"Find anything?" asked Raven. Both boys shock there heads.

Beast Boy looked at Raven then looked up to the sky and whispered. "Where are you?"

Like a sign from above a wall close to them fell down, Beast Boy looked over to it and noticed something half out of the rubble. "What's that?" he asked excitedly to himself running over to it. Raven and Cyborg looked at each other again then followed him.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and moved some of the rubble out of the way, after throwing the last bit he needed to move he changed back to human form.

The Titan's looked down at what Beast Boy had found. They took a step back gasping; it was part of 'his' uniform.

Cyborg quickly kneeled down, picked it up and put it on his arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Beast Boy looking puzzled at Cyborg's actions.

"I'm doing an analysis on it, to see if it's got any clues to where he is and then I will do a search through the city and try to lock on to his signal with my neural sensors through the Deoxyribonucleic acids on this piece of fabric, then I will save the information to my microprocessor and put it into a RAM file to process it on the Titan mainframe later where I can do a wider search for him" said Cyborg very quickly.

Beast Boy looked like he had just ate a lemon. "Do a what on the what while doing a what on the what now?" he said while scratching his head in confusion.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "In terms you can understand he is checking the piece of uniform for clues and then he will check it at the tower and look for more clues using the computer."

Beast Boy still looked confused but nodded not wanting to make them angry. "Ok" he said plainly looking back at the destruction surrounding him.

A few minutes later Cyborg got up and Raven and Beast Boy looked up hopefully.

He shook his head, "I've searched the whole city and can't find his signal anywhere, either he doesn't want to be found and he is in hiding, in a different dimenishon or he's………." Cyborg tired to finish the sentence but couldn't bring himself to say it.

Raven's eyes started to water again and Beast Boy looked down at his shoes sadly.

Cyborg saw this and quickly said "But I'm sure the Titan Mainframe will be able to find him."

Both Titans looked up smiling, hoping, praying that this was true and they would find him.

11:45 pm

Beast Boy walked into the room and hurried over to the mainframe computer.

"Found anything yet?" asked Beast Boy anxiously.

"Nothing yet…" said Cyborg concentrating on the screen in front of him.

Beast Boy's head dropped. "Rae?" he asked turning his head to the corner of the room.

Raven sighed, "No I've checked the whole city, either he's blocking me out or he really is..."

"BOO YAH!" shouted Cyborg excitedly.

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy eyes wide hoping Cyborg would say what he thought he was about to say.

Raven hurried over and looked at the screen. "You found a trace" she whispered.

"Which means he has to be alive" said Cyborg.

"Yeah! Nice job Cy" said Beast Boy said giving him a high five.

"Well I could have done it quicker if you had stopped bugging me" joked Cyborg.

Suddenly there was a beep from the computer. Cyborg turned around and turned pale and Raven backed away and whispered "impossible" while even Beast Boy could tell that this wasn't normal.

The screen had lots of red dots swirling around the city lay out.

"That's not possible" said Cyborg looking at the screen as if it was hiding something from him.

"Hello, will anyone tell me what all this means" said Beast Boy waving his arms around.

"It means that he is in multiple places at once and he doesn't have copy powers so it can't be right." Said Raven to shocked to even make fun of Beast Boy some how.

"No! The mainframe can't be wrong, I made it myself, it just can't be…"

He was cut off by another beep and the Titans looked at the screen to see the red dots spinning faster and getting closer until joining. There was a flash and only one dot remained.

"I don't believe it…" whispered Raven.

Cyborg got up and shouted. "Come on he's down town but before he could even finish his sentence the dot faded away.

"NO!" screamed Cyborg.

"We lost him again…" whispered Raven eyes watering.

Beast Boy who was staring at the screen knew what this meant. Even if that crazy stuff was happening before when something fades away like that on the mainframe it means… "Robin's dead."

OMG CHAPTER 2 is done……..well what do you guys think? Good? Fantastic? Terrible? Or AAAAAHHHH MY EYES! Anyway review and I'll hopefully update soon. Good bye my fans, Good Bye lol L8er.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I wanted to write this and couldn't wait so……….I guess its chapter three time. And I know most of the characters like Raven are acting OC but they really aren't. Even Raven is allowed to feel upset when one of her closest best friends, the one who is connected to her dies. In away part of her dies but that doesn't mean that THIS IS A ROB/RAE! I HATE ROB/RAE, that couple can go suck a hairy fat johnna. AKA a hairy dry crap lol. That is one of many words I know…..I know a lot more but you don't want to know cus I cant put this higher then M. O and I might have a surprise at the end of this chapter………but keep reading on and you will see a other surprise too….. Just be warned, I'm feeling evil…….

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans……….why do you keep torturing me and make me say it. WHY! WHY! WHY! DON'T MAKE ME KILL OFF SOMEONE!

Chapter 3: The Ultimate Sacrifice…

The Titans stood in front of the giant screen mourning their fallen leader. Raven was crying on Beast Boy's shoulder while he tired to hold back his tears but was failing. Cyborg just sat there looking at his feet, tears rolling down his cheek. They mourned their leader the whole dark cold night.

The next morning Titan Tower was silent. There was no arguing over meat or tofu. There was no pranking or yelling. No giggling or weird customs. But a specially there were no shouts coming from training room as someone tried to get stronger and no one to give orders or to give to give them hope.

Beast Boy walked down the hall. As he pasted the training room he looked inside. There was Robin training, he turned around and smiled at Beast Boy before slowly fading away. Beast Boy felt a single tear leave his green eye. He turned and started to walk down the hall again. As he passed Raven's room he heard a noise. Curiously he put his left ear to door. He could hear someone crying and talking to them self.

"Why did you have to go?" cried Raven. "If only you hadn't left the tower, if only I hadn't yelled at you, maybe you would still be alive. It's my fault."

Beast Boy took his ear away from the ear. Shaking his head he turned to leave but looked back at the door.

"Why did you have to go? Why?" sobbed Raven.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Raven, are you ok?" she heard from the other side of the door.

She walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Beast Boy was greeted by a red eyed Raven.

"Raven…." He whispered.

"It's my fault" she said through tears. "If I hadn't yelled at him then he might not have gone." She said looked down at her feet sobbing.

She felt a warm hand cup her cheek and bring her head up to a concerned looking Beast Boy.

"You can't keep blaming yourself Raven, it wasn't your fault. We all yelled at him and besides like you said if we hadn't of yelled then he _might_ not have left, there's still a chance he still would of left." He said taking a step forward and taking Raven into his arms.

"But I miss him" she whispered into his shoulder.

"I know Raven, we all do but it's pointless to live in the past. You can't change it just like you can't tell the future like with you and your father, it was said that it would be the end of the world but look what happened, there are so many possibilities that could and can happen, the only thing you can do is live in the present and face what it brings with all you've got, wherever bad or good just remember that your friends will all ways be there to help you out, things can't stay bad forever" he said stroking her back.

Raven was surprised that Beast Boy could be so profound. (A/N: I'm surprised I could write what Beast Boy said, I think I deserve a pat on the back.)

Raven smiled at him, "Thank you Beast Boy" she said while hugging him.

"Just remember I'll always be there to help you out no matter what. Wherever it's your father or evil fluffy pink hippos wearing tutus with wands" he said smiling.

This made Raven laugh, "You will never change will you?" she asked smiling back.

"Not with you" he said grinning still holding on to her.

"Good because I never want you too" she said slightly blushing.

Beast Boy blinked once, then twice and finally got it and started to blush as well.

They stared into each others eyes and both started to lean forward.

BANG

Raven fell over with a bullet in her forehead.

"RAV-" screamed Beast Boy before getting impaled by a sword through the heart into the wall.

"You…" he whispered before dying.

"Oops looks like all the Titans are dead." Standing by the door was………me.

In my left hand was Cyborg's head.

"The End MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

OR IS IT!

Lol sorry I couldn't resist……bet I had you going but come on, I'm not a Raven, Beast Boy or Cyborg basher so of course they aren't going to die just like that... they will die in another way……..oops did I say will? I'm so evil, beat that Wild Fantasy, I dare you too. And I told you guys not to make me say the disclaimer. Anyway here's the real ending.

ZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPP

"Good because I never want you too" she said slightly blushing.

They stared into each others eyes and both started to lean forward. Raven closed her eyes while Beast Boy's were wide open. Finally after what seemed like an eternity their lips made contact. Beast Boy's eyes widen further then slowly closed. Time slowed down for both of them as they entered their own world.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, the two standing out side of Raven's room. Both never wanting this moment to ever end but both slowly broke apart.

Raven looked down, a blush across her cheeks while Beast Boy looked up his face slightly red with a dopey grin on his face.

"Whoa" he said getting dopier by the second.

Raven just smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek, "I guess your right" she said.

Beast Boy looked down at her still half dazed. "Eh?" was all he could muster to say.

She leant forward and whispered into his ear. "Things can't stay bad forever and it looks like you will be here to help and look out for me forever more in your arms."

"I promise I will, no matter what" whispered back Beast Boy.

Raven leant forward again and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

The two walked hand in hand down the hall towards the mainframe room. There they saw Cyborg still on it looking up data on Robin.

"Cyborg?" asked a worried Raven.

"Hang on, I'm almost there…" said Cyborg his voice full of concentration.

The two Titan's looked up at the screen and saw lots of numbers tracing a picture of their leader.

"Cyborg what are you doing?" asked Beast Boy staring at the screen.

"I'm doing a search on Robin's blood that was on the fabric we found to see if I can find anymore clues" Cyborg said quickly.

"But we know that he's…….gone" said Beast Boy sadly.

"Even so, we might find who Robin's killer is if the blood got onto them."

Suddenly the computer started to beep.

Cyborg's eyes widened. "No…..it can't be…." He whispered.

"What it is?" asked Beast Boy. "Did you find the killer?"

Cyborg turned around and looked at them turning pale and nodded. "It's her, she killed him and she's back" said Cyborg pointing at the screen.

Raven gasped and Beast Boy fell backwards. There on the screen was a image of Starfire.

DUN DUN DUN DUN! OMG WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?

Told ya I'd give ya another surprise. Bet none of you were expecting that were you? Hope I didn't make anyone angry with the part with Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg but it was too good to pass up. Anyway I'm gonna start writing chapter 4 right now so see ya maybe later on today. L8ER!


End file.
